


「joyrene」短打

by nozoumi



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 16:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoumi/pseuds/nozoumi
Summary: ·ooc·ABO，九A姐O·之前的金主约文·一小段，可能之后会有后续
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Kudos: 18





	「joyrene」短打

**Author's Note:**

> ·ooc  
·ABO，九A姐O  
·之前的金主约文  
·一小段，可能之后会有后续

像打了个盹。神智缓慢苏醒，裴珠泫呼吸一滞，在晃动的视野里看到自己的脚背。

那块的皮肤很白，前天吮上的红印将消未消，浮在青紫血管的表层。枕侧倒扣着手机，电筒光线散射，朴秀荣的颈肩背就自然套上高级灰，喘息略显潦草，氛围十足的临时起意。

她在做爱的时候走神了，这点足以让辛勤耕耘的alpha灰心丧气。所幸短暂的插曲并不为人所知晓，体位暂时没留给她们面对面的机会。裴珠泫垂眼品味腰腹荡漾开的棉花糖云那样的轻飘飘甜意，蜻蜓点水地吻朴秀荣耳廓，规律的活塞运动立刻错拍。

朴秀荣插入前射过一次，过溢热情凝固在裴珠泫白净的胸口，这之后的顶弄都中规中矩，像拿横冲直撞的力度换了持久。就是这样裴珠泫才会走神，想起朴秀荣可爱的学生时代，制服衬衫领口还留有熨过的的柔顺剂味道。能熬到忙内成年全靠“不能犯法”的决心，不过最后还是擦线压点完成全垒打。

一，二，三，朴秀荣能撑多少下？趁热潮没卷到大脑，她还能有条不紊地胡思乱想一阵。朴秀荣喜欢喝酒，偏偏信息素是过于醒酒的冰薄荷，闻久了鼻腔中后段还会泛起麻酥酥的粉胡椒味，裴珠泫趴在她肩侧贴近费洛蒙来源就十分提神醒脑。还没转路线的joy不太擅长调情，花样多点就容易缴械，近几年变成性感炸弹技巧才有所改观，裴珠泫看见她眼里雾气弥漫的样子就忍不住小腹抽搐。

现在就是。视觉神经分辨不出朴秀荣的面部配色，但在裴珠泫恍神的想象里，她的嘴唇永远是艳丽的红，深吻过后便与兴奋充血的性征同色，也与催情事物同色。喘声就在耳边，还是甜丝丝蜜嗓，永远让人觉得裴珠泫在上她。omega预构了性别倒转的场景，环在朴秀荣腰上的腿更紧了。

“觉得慢吗？”听声音她累的够呛，还不如一开始就常规姿势或者omega上位。裴珠泫温吞地哼哼。

论性感朴秀荣喊第二就没谁敢争一位，她要是omega连同性都会幻肢梆硬。朴秀荣是alpha，分化当天裴珠泫连带94line沉浸在无边无际的冰薄荷海洋里面面相觑都觉得自己见了鬼，金艺琳很长一段时间对朴秀荣都是满脑子的“你好娘啊”，没想到她在床上的表现其实与omega并无二异，被套弄腺体和射精的时候活像受欺负的小黄鸡，团霸风范半点也无。

热源从摩擦生热的地方上移，很快肩头胸口就冒出薄汗，覆成一层光面。空调度数再低，屋子就会变成冷藏室甚至太平间，但这并不够，裴珠泫只有体温逐渐升高的主观感受，以信息素为基准的情火烧酥了骨骼，渗出的欲液使关节打滑，指甲在皮肉陷出了浅月牙。

“不慢，宝贝。”她贴近对方的耳廓，用引以为傲的中低音吐着气音，“一点也不慢”。alpha体表的颤抖以左耳为基点迅速扩散至全身，激起不自持的狂澜。

——所以说下次是不是得尝试射精管理了？

看着因羞恼而红着眼睛看向自己的忙内，裴珠泫勾唇挑起她细软的发丝，不紧不慢地想。


End file.
